My Journey and Life Begins
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: Anna-Bella is not sure what she should do after her journey had ended in Sinnoh. But things get interesting when she moved from Twinleaf town to Striaton City. Being in a new region could be interesting and confusing, she decides to go on a new journey in the new region. But what will happened in the Unova region?


My Journey and Life Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Anna-Bella and her sister that are going to mention in this chapter.

* * *

Anna-Bella's P.O.V

"ANNA-BELLA! Get off of bed before I tell Jolteon to go to your room and use thunder shock on you!" I heard my eldest sister Grace, screaming from downstairs of our new house in Striation City. I miss Twinleaf Town so much but at least I have my Pokémon with me. I opened my eyes and stretch my arms out and sigh. My sisters can be very annoying but I still love them.

As I got off of bed, I looked around for Eva. Eva is my Eevee that my parents gave to me when she was just a baby. Mom and dad always gives an Eevee to their child after they have started their journey. It is kind of like a traditions, but I just got Eva a year ago and everyone thinks I spoil her. I looked from under the bed to the closet and couldn't find her. Maybe she is downstairs with her sisters and my sisters?

I dashed downstairs and went straight to the living room. I saw my five sisters and my parents were watching the news when I came in. I looked at my mother who was sitting on her favorite chair and asked, "Mom have you seen Eva?"

"Anna look behind you." She responded back with a bit of humor in her voice. I look back and then I saw nothing until I looked down. I saw Eva was standing next to the table and she smiled at me. I giggled and went over to her and picked her up. Grace said, "Mom tell her what you told us. She is going to have to find out eventually."

I raised an eyebrow and look at mom. I asked, "Tell me what?"

"Anna, since this is our new home. I think it would good if you go on a journey around the Unova region."

"Mom, I don't think I want to start a journey to win the Unova league. I want to explore the world but I want to...I don't know maybe record what I see or something."

Mom's bright blue eyes lite up and she quickly went out of the room for a moment and came back with a digital camera. She handed it to me and she said, "I think you might want to take pictures of your journey. Don't worry your sister packed your things so you can go on your journey today!" My eyes were wide and I started at my sisters, mom whisper, "Don't worry I packed the things you will need on your journey just in case your sisters go overboard."

I smiled because my mom knows my sisters and I pretty well. My mom gave me a backpack that is the color pink with a small Pokeball in the back. Dad was in his uniform which means he is off to work. He gave me a hug and said good bye to me. I waved bye, my dad and I don't have that much a good relationship but at least we don't try and have fun with each other.

Eva was getting very excited for the journey since she saw the outfit I used to wear when I used to go on my journey. I was wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and pair of red and white sneakers. While my hair was in a high ponytail, I had my lucky bracelet that my grandmother gave to me when I was a little girl. Grandma is sick and mom would visit her everyday to check on her. I would try to visit her but if I do then she would be asleep. Luckily grandma is staying at our house since she is well enough. I sat on my knees and was talking to her.

"Grandma, if you don't want me to go on my journey. I will stay I promise and I will stay here and spend some more time with you."

"No, Annie don't let me stop you to go and see the world. I will be fine besides your mother will be here and I am sure that Eva is dying to go on the journey."

I chuckled as we saw Eva was trying to claw her way out the door. Grandma took my hand and she motion for me to go. I gave her a hug and I took my backpack and I picked Eva up went to the door. I open the door and smiled at grandma one last time before I closed the door and left the house. But I grabbed my bike, I put my helmet on and put Eva in the basket on the front and I started pedaling off to the woods.

* * *

**Yosdel: Please review and I redo the story and I made it a little bit more better. :-)**


End file.
